Forgotten Memories
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: Rikka's feeling weird after her enemy saves her from certain death... And she's sure he feels the same too. So what happens when weird memories flash across her mind... Of a young boy with such resemblance to Ira? / Ira x Rikka.
1. Prologue

**First time writing an Ira x Rikka fic :)**

**Hope you enjoy it~! Dedicated to Lumurin for her awesome Ira x Rikka fics Understanding, Selfishness and Remedy that are so sweet~!**

**Written to celebrate Doki Doki Pretty Cure's ending and hope that Ira x Rikka will always live in our hearts forever 3 3**

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's that kid sitting there and doing nothing?" 8 year old Hishikawa Rikka looked up from her book and stared at the boy her friend, Sakura, was referring to.<p>

He was pretty cute, yet peculiar, with light blue hair and olive eyes. Extremely different. He stood out easily in the already small classroom. He was sitting in his seat, looking bored out of his mind. Rikka knew instantly who this boy was.

"That's Isamu-kun, remember?" said Rikka. Sakura scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"I don't pay attention to boys." said Sakura. Rikka smiled at her friend's words.

"That's what I expected. Hey, let's introduce ourselves to him. He seems really bored." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am NEVER talking to a boy unless he talks to me first. Don't want my reputation of 'The Boy Beater' to drop." she said. Rikka shrugged.

"Okay then." Rikka stood up and walked over to the desk which Isamu was sitting at.

"Hi, Isamu-kun. I'm Hishikawa Rikka, and because I figured I never talked to you before, I would introduce myself to you. I hope we get along." Isamu looked up at the blue-haired girl in confusion.

"'Sup." he said finally, still looking confused. Rikka raised an eyebrow. The boy was a seriously weird kid.

"That's all you're going to say?" she asked. Isamu rolled his eyes and stood up. Rikka had to look up slightly at him.

"Fine. The name's Isamu, 8 years old, nice to meet you." he said, without a tiniest bit of respect. Suddenly, the bell rang, signalizing the next class to begin, breaking off their meeting. Rikka returned to her seat and looked at Isamu, who was twirling his pencil around and looking extremely bored once more.

Weird kid...

6 months had passed since Rikka had met Isamu. They had become friends and a day that they didn't talk would be a rare sight. They were the best of friends, with Sakura as well (she had adapted to talking with boys) of course, and they walked to and from school together everyday. One day in the summer vacations, Isamu called up Rikka.

"Ne, Rikka, would you want to go to the new amusement park?" he asked. Rikka blinked a few times then blushed slightly. Was this kind of a date?

"With Sakura-san too, of course! Don't get me wrong!" he added hastily, as if sensing her thoughts. Rikka smiled.

"Sure. When?" she asked.

"Friday. 11 o'clock sharp, don't keep me waiting!" Rikka stared at the phone she held. It was the first time a boy asked her to go somewhere together, even if it was with Sakura as well.

The noise of the alarm clock woke Rikka. She sat up and stretched, then looked at the clock. It read 10:00 AM. She looked at the calendar and her eyes widened. Today was the day that she, Isamu and Sakura were going to the amusement park! She got dressed quickly, ate a hasty breakfast and headed out.

She arrived at the amusement park quickly and she saw Isamu by the gates, playing around with his phone. When he looked up and saw Rikka, he waved happily. It was the happiest Rikka had ever seen him be. Rikka waved back and ran up to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Was I late?" she asked, worried. Isamu shook his head.

"Nope, just on time." he said, showing her the time, which was 11 o'clock sharp. Rikka sighed in relief.

"Phew, I thought I was late. Where's Sakura?" she asked. Isamu shook his head.

"Dunno. Didn't come yet." he said. Rikka nodded. They soon saw Sakura's bounding figure and waved.

"Sorry I'm late, Miu just wouldn't stop bugging me." said Sakura. Miu was her younger sister. Rikka smiled.

"Well, let's go!" she said, pulling both Sakura and Isamu inside the amusement park. They explored around until they were tired and came to a café. They sat down and ordered drinks; Rikka ordered a Blue Hawaii special drink, Isamu ordered a Black Sesame dessert and Sakura ordered a strawberry smoothie.

"That was fun!" said Sakura happily. Rikka and Isamu nodded at the same time.

"By the way, Kotomine-kun, did you only want to invite Rikka~? Like, a date~?" asked Sakura slyly. Isamu's eyes widened.

"N-No! It's not like that!" he stammered, blushing. Rikka had her head down, embarrassed.

"Really. Oh well, I gotta go back home. I promised Miu I would help her with her homework. Have fun, you lovebirds~!" she said, walking away. Rikka and Isamu both stared at her slowly walking away figure.

"A-Anyways, do you wanna go to another ride or something later?" asked Isamu, breaking the awkward silence. Rikka nodded, her head still down. She looked up and suddenly saw a huge dark blast of energy coming right at her! She gasped and tried to think of what to do, but the blast of dark energy was too close. She wouldn't have the time to dodge away.

"RIKKA!" That shout brought her back to the present. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that Isamu had ran in front of her and he was hit by the blast! The dark light soon disappeared and Isamu fell to the floor. Rikka was too shocked to say anything. All she could do was watch Isamu lie there, until he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>VIVE LE IRA X RIKKA-NESS! ILS SONT FARFAIT!<strong>

**Hope you've enjoyed this piece! Ciao~!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	2. Savior & Banishment

**Thanks to all who reviewed - you know who you are :)**

**Chapter one finally up~! Finished this yesterday already, but wanted to wait and see how many people would review haha ;)**

**Trying to keep my author notes short; So continue on reading! :D**

* * *

><p>It was the dream again.<p>

Ira woke with a start, panting. He had had this dream for... Let's see, 5 nights already? He didn't know why he had it or what it meant.

It was of a boy who had a striking resemblance to him, and that girl. The girl who had saved him. They were at an amusement park, laughing and talking. They seemed really close. At this, Ira felt... Jealous? No, that couldn't be.

Frustrated, Ira went to the bowling alley. Although he never scored any (a thing he hated to admit), it sometimes helped calm him down. He threw the bowling ball down the lane, and it rolled into the gutter. Ira grunted and sat down on the couch. What did it mean? The dream... He shook his head. He didn't want to think too much about it. Sighing, he teleported to the human world.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a dark heartbeat!" Raquel's shout woke Rikka from her studying. It was soon the end-of-the-semester tests, so she had to study more. She looked up.

"Let's go, Raquel!" she said, dashing out of the library. Raquel followed. She arrived at the place and saw Mana, Alice, Makoto and Aguri already there, transformed and fighting. She looked at the Jikochu. It was a pencil bag Jikochu, and the one who had summoned it was... Ira?! She felt a tinge of sadness. She had thought the blue-haired boy had understood her words and changed, but no. He hadn't. He was still the sinister Selfish.

"Rikka-chan!" Mana's shout rang in her ears. She looked up and saw a pencil, coming straight at her. She dodged to the left and the pencil slightly grazed her arm before it crashed into the wall behind her.

"Let's go, Raquel!" Raquel turned into her Lovely Commune and Rikka grabbed it.

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" In a flash of light, Rikka transformed into Cure Diamond.

"The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!" she said, before striking a pose. Ira sneered.

"Finally, Cure Diamond. Now, I shall defeat you once and for all!" he said. "Get her, Jikochu!" The Jikochu charged at her, flinging pencils, rulers and erasers at her. Cure Diamond dodged them with ease. Of course, she wasn't the only one fighting. Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace were fighting along, throwing kicks and punches at the Jikochu.

"Ara, you aren't weakening the Pretty Cures at all, Ira." said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Marmo with another Jikochu.

"Jikochu!" it shouted, before shooting a blast of dark energy straight at Cure Diamond. Ira's eyes widened, and before he knew what he was doing, he flung himself in front of her. Cure Diamond's eyes widened. She was surprised. Why would Ira save her? They belonged to different worlds, and they were enemies!

The others were all surprised as well. Heart, Rosetta, Sword, Ace and Marmo all stood there, eyes widened and gaping. Ira fell to his knees. Even though dark energy made him stronger, it could still harm him. Cure Diamond caught him before he hit the ground, and something clicked in her head. A memory of a blue-haired boy, risking his life to save her from a blast of dark energy flashed through her head. It seemed like something long forgotten... A forgotten memory...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ira opened his eyes and sat up. Where... Was he? He certainly wasn't in his usual hide out. So... Where was he? A face came into view. Ira gaped. It was... Cure Diamond!

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried. Ira raised his eyebrows, still confused and surprised.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, clutching his dizzy head. He tried to stand up, but his head hurt and his vision swirled, so he sat back down.

"Joe-san's shop." said Rikka. Ira looked away.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You know. Your Pretty Cure friends. Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, Cure Ace..." he said, trailing off. Rikka shook her head.

"Nope. I sent them back. I felt you'd be troubled around them." she said, smiling. They both then fell silent, trapped in their thoughts.

Why the hell am I here? Did she move me here? Also, why did I save her at that time? What the hell was I thinking?

Why did he save me before? Didn't he turn bad again? So... Why? I don't understand any of this! Also, what was that memory? This doesn't make sense!

"Why did you save me?" asked Rikka. Ira jumped. That was the question he didn't want to answer most. He sighed.

"I... I don't know." he answered. Rikka nodded slowly, as if trying to understand his statement.

"Well, no matter what the reason was, thank you." said Rikka, smiling. Ira blushed.

"W-Whatever! I should go now!" he said, teleporting away.

Thank you... Cure Diamond...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ira returned to the hide out and Marmo immediately cornered him.

"What were you THINKING, Ira! Why would you save a Pretty Cure? Do you really have a crush on her or something?" she asked, fuming. Ira blushed.

"N-No!" he said defiantly. Marmo grunted.

"King Jikcochu-sama is angry. You would have to see him yourself, Ira." said Pell from the shadows. Ira jumped. King Jikochu. It wasn't something often that you would have to see him, but it sure was something that would scare the hell outta everyone.

"Crap." Ira cursed, and teleported to King Jikochu's place. He immediately bowed down, seeing that King Jikochu wasn't in a nice mood.

"Iiiiira ohhh Iiiiiira, whhhhhhy did you saaaaave that Preeeeeetty Cuuuure?" bellowed King Jikochu. Ira kept his head down.

"I'm very sorry, King Jikochu-sama. This will not happen again." he said.

"Nooooo more chancessss! You are to leeeave ussss an fend for yourselfffff!" said King Jikochu. Right after he finished the sentence, Ira was teleported away, and forbidden to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap, now I'm screwed." said Ira. He was teleported to the human world, and since he had no place to stay, he was basically left to die. He looked around and saw many places to stay, but they all required a thing called 'money'. Well, apparently he didn't have any of that. He didn't know anyone in this world. He was alone.

Suddenly, the thought of a girl with blue hair flashed through his mind. He shook his head. He couldn't possibly stay with HER. She was a Pretty Cure! But... Considering he was very hungry and tired, he had no choice. He flew to Rikka's house. Ira knew the place, since he had been there before. He flew up to the window of Rikka's room and looked inside. Rikka was staring into a book and jotting down things. Ira knocked. Rikka looked up and her eyes widened.

"...Ira?"

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand something words; Short, eh? Felt short to me.<strong>

**Coming up next: Where's Ira gonna stay? Wait, with RIKKA?! And what's this about a DATE?!**

**Review please!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	3. Date & Sakura

**YEYYY I FINALLY UPDATED lol xP**

**Yes, I took a long time. :P**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>"...Ira?" asked Rikka. She unlocked the window and opened it. Ira flew in and settled down.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Ira sighed.

"I've been banned because of saving you. And now I got no place to stay." he said. Rikka held her head down.

"...I'm sorry." she said. Ira sighed and sat down on the floor.

"It's not really your fault. They probably hated me even before." he said. Rikka looked up.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked. Ira shrugged.

"I'll just go find a sewer somewhere, steal some food... Gotta survive anyways." he said. Rikka furrowed her eyebrows. She clearly didn't like that idea.

"Um! You could stay with me, I guess. My mom works until really late in the evening so I don't think it would matter, and my dad's always away." Rikka offered. Ira turned to her.

"...If that's okay with you." he said finally. Rikka smiled.

"Well, since you're going to stay in the human world for some time, why not get introduced to some things?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the heck is this place?" asked Ira. Rikka gasped, shocked.

"You don't know about an ICE CREAM STAND?" she asked. Ira looked annoyed, but shook his head.

"Well, sorry about that." he said angrily, crossing his arms. Rikka smiled.

"One vanilla and... What do you want, Ira?" she asked.

"...Chocolate."

"And one chocolate, thank you very much." she said. Ira, seeing there was finally a table free, went to sit down. Rikka paid, took the ice cream cones and went to sit down as well. She handed the chocolate one to Ira and he took a bite. He was amazed at the flavor.

"Is it good?" asked Rikka, taking a bite of her vanilla ice cream. Ira nodded.

"Yeah. Much better than the stuff we eat back there." he said. Rikka smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." she said. Ira blushed slightly, but said nothing. He soon finished his ice cream and turned to Rikka. He was shocked to find Rikka staring at him with an amused expression on her face.

"W-What?" he asked, blushing. Rikka shook her head, clearly still amused.

"Nothing. It's just that it's the first time I've seen you this happy. Except when you see us all beaten and hurt and all, but still." she said. Ira thought about that. What had made him so happy? Usually ice cream wouldn't make him happy so easily. Or was it because...? He shook his head internally. That can't be. That just can't be. Rikka, seeing that he finished his ice cream, stood up.

"Let's go to our next stop!" she said, pulling a startled Ira along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... What's this?" asked Ira, staring up at the tall building. Rikka smiled.

"It's a cinema! It's a place where they show movies that has just be produced." she said. Ira thought about it. He had heard about and seen this place before. He saw many people streaming in and out of it when he was out on the attack. He had always wondered why they looked so happy. Of course, he didn't care much about happiness and love, so the thought was basically useless.

They walked into the cinema and saw that there were 5 movies they were showing now. They were "Love and Youth's Sonata", "The Conjuring", "Frozen", "Hunger Games: Catching Fire" and "Sherlock Holmes".

"Which one do you want to watch?" asked Rikka. Ira shook his head. Rikka thought. She thought the movie "The Conjuring" would suit Ira's taste most, so she bought tickets and they went in.

Ira dug a hand into the bucket of popcorn and ate it. Mm. Salty. He could see clearly that the food in the human world was better. The movie itself was pretty good too. Suspense and horror. Completely fitting his taste. He looked over to Rikka, and saw her flinch every time a scary part came. Even though Rikka seemed strong, she really wasn't that strong, he thought...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a nice movie." commented Ira, stretching. Rikka smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said.

"So. Where are we going next?" asked Ira. Rikka thought.

"Hmm... How about..." she said, stepping outside. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody. She fell down and rubbed her head.

"Rikka-chan?!" someone said. Rikka and Ira both looked up. Ira frowned. Shoulder-length dark purple hair, red ribbon, brown eyes... She reminded Ira of someone else he met before. But who? Rikka's eyes widened.

"Sakura?!" Rikka asked, surprised. She hadn't seen her childhood friend ever since Sakura went to a famous academy for rich girls. Sakura was wearing the uniform of the academy and carrying the school bag, looking very elegant. She looked no longer like the girl who longed to beat boys up.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Rikka-chan! How have you been?" she asked. Rikka smiled.

"I'm great! You?" she asked. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, I'm fine! Thank you for asking! I assume you are going to Oogai First Middle School?" she asked. Rikka nodded, slightly confused. What happened to the straightforward and blunt Sakura?

"Do you see anyone suspicious around that may have been following me?" whispered Sakura. Rikka shook her head. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Oh my god, I was getting tired of that act. Those bodyguards follow me everywhere! URGH." she said. Rikka smiled. She knew Sakura hadn't changed.

"Oh, who's that?" she asked, just noticing Ira now. Rikka turned around and smiled.

"His name is Ira. He's currently living at my house." she said. Sakura smiled slyly.

"Hmmm...? He sure looks like Kotomine-kun... I'm sure you still like Kotomine-kun~." she said slyly. Rikka was confused. She thought. Kotomine...-kun? Did she know such a person?

"Kotomine...-kun? Who's that?" she asked. Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Kotomine Isamu. Our best friend since we were 8 years old. He suddenly transferred away 6 months after we first met him, sadly. Don't you remember? Don't tell me you forgot." she said. A memory of a blue haired boy flashed through both Rikka and Ira's minds, but it disappeared quickly.

"Well, I gotta run, see you around!" said Sakura, rushing away. Rikka and Ira both stood where they are, silent and trapped inside their own thoughts.

Kotomine... Isamu?

* * *

><p><strong>YEYY AND THAT'S IT ;(<strong>

**All that I have so far, anyways -.-**

**R&R~!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	4. Memories & Kotomine Isamu

**I'm finally back :PP**

**Sorry for the long wait. I sincerely apologize *bows***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as she got home, Rikka started rummaging through her old things that were all piled up in her room. Things that belonged to her when she was 8 years old. She was desperate to find something that had to do with this Kotomine Isamu person. She found the teddy bear she got from her dad on a trip, a book about doctors, her favorite pen... But there was nothing that would help.<p>

"Why can't I find anything?" she said to herself, frustrated. Finally, she came across a huge thick book with the words "PHOTO ALBUM" on the cover. Quickly, she grabbed it and opened it, praying to find a hint to her proclaimed best friend.

She flipped through the pages quickly, scanning for a hint, when a flash of light blue hair caught her eye. She quickly turned back to the picture she had just passed and looked at it carefully.

It consisted of her, Sakura and a boy in an amusement park, smiling. Rikka looked very happy. The boy's smile was warm and he seemed to be happy from the bottom of his heart. The boy had a close resemblance... to Ira...

Rikka turned the photo around, and saw 7 words written in her unmistakable clean handwriting: "Sakura, Isamu and I at Fairytale Land." A memory flashed through her head as she tried to remember that event...

_"Slow down, Isamu!" The 8-year-old Rikka shouted, trying to catch up with the light blue haired boy. Isamu turned around, stopping his footsteps._

_ "If you run so slowly you won't be able to catch up with Sakura-san, Rikka!" he said, pointing at the purple-haired girl, Sakura, running at full speed. Rikka sweat dropped. Isamu ran over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her forward._

_ "Come on!" he said, tugging her towards the energetic, waving Sakura. Rikka blushed at the touch of his hand. It was warm..._

Rikka snapped back to reality after the memory faded. She shook her head. How could she have forgotten? Kotomine Isamu, the boy who was her best friend along with Sakura during the year she was 8. She had met him on a normal class day when she introduced herself to him. Sakura, Isamu and her were all at the new amusement park Fairytale Land when suddenly a blast of dark energy was flying towards her. Isamu had ran in front of her and got hit himself. He disappeared right afterwards. But where had he disappeared to? She stared at the boy's face when she realized something. Nobody was born evil, right? And Ira had a weird resemblance to Isamu... Was there a connection between them? Could it be that... Ira was Isamu?

Rikka stood up and shook her head. She flopped down on her bed. This had been too much for her to take in at once. She went straight to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikka woke up to see Ira staring into her face. She blushed and quickly sat up. She looked at him. She couldn't believe that her best friend was the person she had to fight.

"Oi. You gonna get any food made? I'm starving." he said. Rikka snapped back to reality and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go make dinner right now." she said, getting up and walking downstairs. Ira followed.

"Who was that purple-haired girl?" he asked. Rikka nodded.

"That was Sakura. She's one of my best friends from when I was 7 years old!" she said. _Also your best friend..._ she added silently. Ira nodded slowly.

"'Kay." he said simply, walking over to dinner table and sat down. Rikka sighed. _If Makoto and Aguri knew that I was keeping Ira at my house, they would burst into flames. Wouldn't they? Makoto would probably be really mad and wouldn't trust Ira, and Aguri would give me a huge lecture on it... Well, I believe I made the right choice._

Suddenly, they heard the door open and footsteps.

"Rikka?" asked the person. Rikka's eyes widened.

"Mom?" she asked. "Why are you home early? I thought you had work..."

"Oh, it was cancelled." Rikka's mother said. She glanced at Ira.

"Who's this, Rikka?" she asked. Rikka fumbled for an answer.

"Umm... He's Ira, uhh... My friend! His family is out of town for some time and I was wondering if he could stay here for the moment..." she said. Rikka's mother smiled.

"Of course. Welcome, Ira-kun, I'm Rikka's mom, nice to meet you." she said, extending a hand out to Ira.

"Ira. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hishikawa." he said. Rikka was surprised at his politeness. _Weird._ she thought. _I thought Ira was SELFISH..._ Suddenly, there was a crash from outside.

"Ira, you stay here!" said Rikka, running outside with Raquel. It was Pell. He had smashed a hole in the ground, and that was what had made the noise. Rikka stared at him with hate. What did he want this time?

"Good evening, Cure Diamond."

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! A battle's gonna break out! Ooh... *mysterious look*<strong>

**Please read and review! ^w^**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	5. Battle & Confronting

"Good evening, Cure Diamond." said Pell, a sly grin spreading across his face. Rikka's eyes narrowed.

"Raquel, transform!" she said. Raquel gave a quick nod before turning into her Lovely Commune. In a flash, she was her Cure alter ego, Cure Diamond.

"What do you want, Pell!" she shouted. Pell was still grinning slyly.

"Well, I'm not here to fight today. I'm here to inform you of something you might not know." he said. Rikka's eyes narrowed even more.

"Did you know that Ira wouldn't survive in the human world?" he asked. Rikka's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"Ira is a Selfish, and Selfish are not meant for the human world. And every time he uses his powers here, he'll loose more of his life. Slowly, he will die." he said. Rikka, not able to believe this, crumbled to the ground. _Ira was going... to die?_

"And it's all because of you..." said Pell slyly. Rikka gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand.

_It's all my fault... If I hadn't been more careful, Ira wouldn't have to save me, and then he wouldn't be banned from where he should be now, and then... he wouldn't have to die... It's all... It's all my fault... All because of... Me..._

Slowly, Rikka fell into a trance-like state, and no matter how many times Raquel called her, she couldn't hear. Her thoughts were like a huge sea of sadness, and she was sinking to the bottom. Slowly, she fell unconscious... Until her name was called by someone important.

"RIKKA!" Ira screamed. Rikka snapped back to reality and turned around. She saw that he had came out of the house and was running towards her.

"Ira... Why didn't you tell me that you were going to die in the human world?" she asked. Ira's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asked. Rikka gestured towards Pell.

"You..." he said angrily. Pell smiled.

"Ira. I see your psyche has been half purified by Cure Diamond. Have you forgotten about your task of killing the Pretty Cures?" he asked. Ira narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill Rikka." he said. "Definitely not."

"Oh? So do you have a crush on her?" he asked. Ira's eyes narrowed even more.

"So what are you going to if I say yes?" Ira retorted. Rikka blushed hard. This time, Ira didn't deny it. That meant... A yes?

"Well then, I guess talking wouldn't change anything. Jikochu!" shouted Pell, and a Jikochu jumped out from behind him. It charged at Rikka, uttering a 'Jiko!' as it ran. Rikka, acting fast, punched the Jikochu. It jumped back into the air, and Ira conjured up a beam of energy and hurled it towards the Jikochu. It dodged aside and the blast disappeared into thin air.

"Ira! Don't use your powers! I can handle it!" shouted Rikka. _I just don't want you to die!_

"Okay, I was just trying to help. Geez." he said. _I just don't want you to get hurt!_

"Rikka!" shouted a voice. Rikka looked up and saw Mana, Alice, Makoto and Aguri running over to them.

"Pell-san! It's you again!" said Mana. Suddenly, Makoto narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of Rikka.

"Makoto?" she asked. Makoto looked at Ira with hate.

"Rikka, step back. Don't get close to this guy." said Makoto.

"Makoto, it's fine. Ira's a friend." said Rikka. Only then did Makoto drop her hands, but she still kept her guard up.

"It is not the time for that right now. We must defeat the Jikochu right now." said Aguri. "Everyone, transform!" In a flash, they became Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace.

"Oh poor Cupid-san who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!"shouted Cure Heart, striking a pose. Then, they flew into action. They three punches and kicks at the Jikochu, and soon it was lying on its side. Ira marveled at their speed and strength. Rikka summoned her Magical Lovely Pad and finished the Jikochu off with her attack Diamond Swirkle. Ira blushed. Crap. She was beautiful. However when the Jikochu was defeated, Pell didn't look too surprised or mad. He simply smiled and turned to Ira.

"Ira, I suggest you to come back to us. King Jikochu has forgiven you. You will come back with us." said Pell. Ira's eyes narrowed.

"No." he said, startling Cure Heart and the others. "I am staying with her." he took Rikka's hand and held it tightly. This surprised the cures even more.

"Well then, Ira. Stay with the Pretty Cure. But you won't be able to come back once you've realized your mistake." said Pell, teleporting away. The cures all undid their transformations and they walked over to Rikka.

"I think we deserve an explanation."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hey guys! I'm finally back from China Alive, which was awesome, by the way. We went to Xi'An and had SO MUCH FUN! We bought lots of souvenirs! I got fake Ray Bans ;P And also I got a hat that says "JZ JOB" and "supreme" on them. They look fantastic. Got twinsies with mah besties! Oh and also I got to kick bastards and fight with them verbally. Hey, one of them slapped me across the face with his jacket and one called me a brat! They deserve this. It was superb, by the way. I won every time. Now they're scared of me. MUAHAHAHA I'M AWESOME.  
><strong>

**There was this really rude woman at Xi'An though. My friends Carol and Victoria and me were in line at KFC to buy dinner than the woman was like "Are you done yet?" in this really snotty voice and so I was really annoyed at her so I told her that if she didn't like the pace that we were moving in she could go to another line. She got all angry at me and looked at me with a "how-dare-you-little-brat-talk-to-me-like-this-I-am-the-almighty-queen" kind of look. Well, it looked like that but I couldn't be sure because she was wearing sunglasses. Ehhhh.**

**Enough about me. Back to fanfiction! I think there was a reasonable amount of fluff in this chapter. Ira is officially staying at the human world and has implied that he likes Rikka directly! WOOHOOO ROCK ON IRAXRIKKA! But now the other cures are wanting an explanation. A pissed Aguri and Makoto is sure bad. (shiver)**

**This is like my longest author's note ever. I hope you guys aren't bored. -.-**

**Read, and reviews, favorites and follows are always welcome!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	6. Love Always Wins

**Hello everyone!**

**Unfortunately this will be the last chapter of Forgotten Memories.**

**Please enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"I think we deserve an explanation." said Makoto, crossing her arms over her chest. Rikka sweat-dropped. That meant she had some talking to do. She sighed, starting from the beginning.<p>

"Remember the time when Ira saved me? When he went back, he got banned from the Jikochu forever and was sent to Earth. He had nowhere to stay so I offered him to stay with me. I showed him around Oogai and I ran into Sakura." said Rikka.

"Sakura? Do you mean Nanase Sakura who owns the Nanase Zaibatsu?" asked Alice. Rikka nodded.

"That's right, Sakura does go to the same school as you." mused Rikka. "Anyways, so that's what happened. That's it." Makoto walked over to Ira, still looking mad.

"Listen up. If you harm Rikka in any way, I will punch you in the face. Or worse. Understood?" she asked.

"Okay okay, geez woman, calm down. I get it." said Ira, sweat dropping at the angry Makoto being pulled back by Mana and Alice. Aguri approached Rikka with a serious expression.

"Do you think that you've made the correct decision, Cure Diamond?" she asked. Rikka nodded.

"Yes. I have." she said. Aguri closed her eyes and nodded.

"Then I have nothing to say against this. Simply follow your heart. Let us leave them alone now, everyone." she said, walking away. The other cures followed. As they left, Ira looked at Rikka, his psyche completely purified.

"You really believe you've made the right decision, Rikka?" asked Ira. Rikka took Ira's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yes, I have." she said. The two walked back to the house, their hands entwined in each others and their hearts close.

~6 months later~

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ira! Am I late?" she asked, worried. Ira shook his head.

"Nope, just on time." he said. Rikka sighed in relief.

"I thought I was late. Where's Sakura?" she asked. Ira shook his head.

"Dunno. Didn't come yet." he said. Rikka nodded. They soon saw Sakura, glancing left and right before running straight towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, those bodyguards wouldn't stop following me and asking 'Where are you going, ojou? I'M JUST GOING TO A FREAKING PARK WITH MY FRIENDS, GODDAMMIT! I'd love to... I'll just leave out the gory details." said Sakura. Rikka smiled.

"Must be dificult. Well, let's go!" she said, pulling both Sakura and Ira inside the amusement park. After a while of rides, rides and more rides, they finally got tired and sat down on a bench.

"That was fun!" said Sakura cheerfully. Rikka and Ira nodded at the same time.

"Totally!" They said at the same time. They glanced at each other and blushed. Sakura smiled slyly.

"Ara, Rikka, Ira, you guys seem more like a couple now than 6 months ago! How wonderful~!" she said. That made Rikka and Ira blush even harder.

"Oh, you lovebirds." she said. "That is just way too cute. Rikka, your future is bright! Go girl! I'll go buy drinks~!" she said, standing up and skipping away. Rikka and Isamu both stared at her and sighed.

"Rikka..." said Ira. Rikka looked up at the mention of her name.

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for everything." he said. Rikka looked slighly surprised, then smiled. Ira leaned in close to Rikka, their lips centimeters apart...

* * *

><p><strong>You might hate me for the ending being a cliffhanger, but well... Things are the ways they are.<strong>

**A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! ILYSM guys! Please continue supporting me! Love you all!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
